


The Dull Misadventures of An Average College Student

by The_Bluejay_55



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, College, Family, Heroes, How many tags does one usually put in these, I've never written for mystic, Superpowers, and too many WIPs, because I have school, because why not?, but I promise I'll try, friends - Freeform, irregular updates, so here you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bluejay_55/pseuds/The_Bluejay_55
Summary: Yoosung Kim has enough potential to make an excellent college student. He is intelligent, hard-working, determined and resilient. Yet, Yoosung finds himself failing again and again. Without a goal, or a clear-cut passion, he flails through college awkwardly. While doubting his abilities to ever be succesful again, a misstep in the science lab changes everything forever.





	The Dull Misadventures of An Average College Student

Chapter One- First Days, Last Hopes

Yoosung Kim stood before the door to his new apartment, balancing himself just over the edge of his new life. There was no turning back now. College and its many trials stood before him, ready to build him up into the man people expected him to be, or break him down into the kid he still felt he was.

Although Yoosung knew that standing before the shut door was both pointless and time-consuming, he continued to hesitate.

If he were honest with himself, he wasn't sure he wanted to be at college at all. At least, not anymore.

Ever since Rika's untimely, and suspiciously unexplained, death, Yoosung hadn't wanted to do much of anything. The world, however, kept on spinning, dutifully disregarding his desires. So here he stood. Still, nervous, and terribly anxious.

_You're an idiot, Yoosung. It's just a door_

With an eye roll directed only at himself, he twisted the door-knob and stepped inside.

The first thing that hit him, was the emptiness. He couldn't help but to compare the sad, lonely space with the warm home he'd left behind. The home that was overfilled with trinkets, decorations, and an encompassing feeling of comfort. 

"It's a start, you baby." He told himself. "What did you expect?"

The answer was _nothing_. He'd expected nothing. He'd always worked hard, moving forward from one project to another, never actually stopping to picture the future. Yoosung dropped his bag none too gently, then sat with his back against the wall.

His phone buzzed with messages, but he ignored them. There was nothing he wanted to say to anyone, and nothing he wanted to hear. It would be better to remain isolated, at least until his mood shifted enough to be pleasant. Yoosung gave his room another look, trying to will himself into seeing it in a different light.

_Most things aren't beautiful. Most things are hard, and ugly. We are the ones that have to learn to trick our minds into seeing better things._

Rika's voice echoed in his thoughts, commanding, yet gentle. Yoosung nodded to himself, echoing the words his cousin had uttered to him years before. He shut his eyes for a brief moment, pushing back the tears that would only serve to exhaust him. When he reopened them, Yoosung forced himself to smile.

"I'll put my desk right by the window. Natural light is the best to study by." Yoosung nodded to himself as he stood, mapping out the room in his head. "Maybe the bed beside it. Close enough so I'll get right to it after a long night of studying. Then. . . A bookshelf! And my posters, of course. It'll liven the place right up!"

As his voice faded, and the silence returned, Yoosung felt a pang of sadness. Still, he smiled, determined to make his cousin proud

* * *

_707: How's our baby boy doing?_  


_Zen: Don't call him that dude._  
_Really though. I haven't heard from Yoosung in a while?_  


_Jaehee: College is a busy time. We should be glad he is focusing in his studies._  


_707: Focusing! Yeah right! He's online! I see you!_

Yoosung watched the messages scroll by, without making any attempt to answer. He wished what Jaehee had said was true. College was no doubt a busy time, but if Yoosung were to be honest with himself, he wasn't focusing on anything at all. He had gone through his first two weeks of classes in a zombie-like mode, only going through the motions without absorbing any sort of information at all.

"Maybe coming to college was a bad idea." He told his room. "I clearly already peaked mentally! It's all downhill from here! I'm only wasting my time."

But what else was there to do? It wasn't like there was a particular trade he was good at, and it wasn't like his parents would accept him coming back home empty handed. Through years of good behavior and good grades, Yoosung had raised everyone's expectations of him. Now though, he would only live to disappoint.

_707:Y-O-O-S-U-N-G_  
_I have cameras in your room you know_  
_I see you  
_ _Laying there, ignoring us, like the heartbreaker that you are!_

Yoosung jolted as he read the words, eyes scanning the walls and ceilings. He could spot nothing. Seven _had_ to be lying. Unless the cameras were so incredibly tiny, that they would be invisible to the naked eye. Yoosung wouldn't put it past Seven to pull that off.

_Yoosung: Not cool dude! You're lying right?_

_707: HE LIVES  
Am I lying? Maybe. But maybe not!_

_Yoosung: Stop playing around!_

With a stressed huff, Yoosung sent his angry emoji. 

_707: Okay, Okay, I'm lying._

_Yoosung: Not funny_

_707: A little funny_

_Yoosung: Not!_

_Zen: So how's school?_

_Yoosung: It's . . . school, I guess._

_707: C'mon! There's got to be something interesting!_

_Yoosung: Well, I'm going to a science club today, after my classes. I guess that's something?_

_707: SCIENCE! We can become evil geniuses together now! At last, I have waited for this day, my little Yoo-star_

_Yoosung: I'm not evil! And I've got to go_

_707: Everyone is a_ little _evil sometimes_

Instead of ackowledging that with a response, Yoosung logged out of the chat, taking hold of his backpack and slinging it carelessly over his shoulder. It bumped against him as he moved, but he ignored the rhytmic annoyance, determined to keep his chin up for the day. He could go back to thinking bout the mess he was once he returned to his apartment, but for now! For now, the world awaited. 

Joining a club had been one last desperate flail to try and find something, anything, that he was good at. Not only this, but it would also be a good way to meet others. And he truly _needed_ to meet others. Yoosung's loneliness had begun to grow day by day, and even with the RFA loyaly tucked away in his back pocket, it didn't feel like enough. 

Yoosung wandered into the science building, trying to convince himself that joining the club would change the things. 

And all in all, Yoosung was not wrong. But he couldn't have begun to imagine just _how much_ they would change. 


End file.
